The Commando and the Demoltions expert
by Mechromando
Summary: just how i thought the quest "Number one Fan" should of ended.


**Writers block isn't letting me start a new chapter for Axton's Tales of Awesome, and I had this idea bouncing in my head for a while, its only going to be a one-shot, because starting a new story when you're stuck on another only increases the chance of you never finishing that story. I have found only one, maybe two stories that included tiny Tina in it, and after playing torque campaign of carnage this side quest didn't go as I hoped so this is how I thought it should of went, contains small spoilers to a side quest, not the main storyline. Enjoy!**

The roar of the engines, the dust kicked up by the wheels, trailing behind them like a thick smoke, it was nice. The five vault hunters had just got done dealing with motor mama and were heading towards Moxxi's place to crash, but until then Axton let himself get lost in thought, he went into auto pilot mode and was gazing at the horizon which the sun was a few hours away from touching. He relaxed a bit in the seat of the bandit technical, adjusted his mirrors and glanced back at the four passengers behind him, he was about to say something but the unmistakable sound of Tiny Tina blared out from all of their echo's

"Hey Hey Hey!" she ecstatically called and they all groaned, knowing that it means they're going on another fools errand to pacify the young girl for another day or two. Not waiting for them to answer she continues

"well, I just received news that Sully the Stabber is here!" Maya picked up her echo and talked into it

"so what?' she asked, there was a pause

"SO WHAT? HE IS MY THIRD FAVORITE MASS MURDERER OF ALL TIME, I NEED HIS AUTOGRAPH!"

Maya's eye twitched

"You're bothering us for an autograph?!" she accusingly replied into her echo

"cool it Maya"

Axton said

"I got this"

fumbling for his echo while still trying to keep an eye on the round was fairly easy, sure he might of hit a few skags, but come on even if he wasn't searching for his echo he would of hit them anyway, when he found his echo he replied to Tina

"yeah sure I'll do it, where is this sully guy?' he heard a squeal and then Tina

" he's in the beat down but be quick or else he might leave!" the Beatdown was a place that harbored many known thugs, somehow they all weren't surprised that was where sully was at. The familiar building appeared on the horizon and it wasn't long before the reached it, coming to a stop Axton let the others out

"go on, I can handle this one by myself"

the other vault hunters looked relieved and quickly entered the bar, chuckling to himself Axton started the engine and peeled off towards the Beatdown.

After fighting his way through several bandits Axton made it to Sully's camp

"Hello? Sully you in here?"

he called out scanning the open space and the few small buildings infront of him

"OMG THAT'S HIM!" Tina yelled through the echo "ssshh"

Axton said, looking down at his chest Axton saw a large red dot

"one wrong move and I'll kill ya!" the gruff voice of sully called out,

Axton raised his hands over his head " woah, relax im not here to fight I just want your autograph for a little girl"

there was a silence then the red dot disappeared from his chest and he heard him and several others laughing "im being serious"

but the laughing just got louder

"Why would a give a stupid little girl my autograph, hahaha!" sully laughing while clutching his sides

"oh, so he doesn't want to give me an autograph?"

he heard Tina's voice waver a bit

"well, well" she fought back tears "JUS KILL HIM!"

Axton shrugged his shoulders and threw down his auto turret. As he walked away sounds of sully and his goons being torn apart my his turret was like music to his ears, by the time he made it to his vehicle the turret already digistructed and reappeared on his shoulder

"yeah he's dead" he got into the driver's seat

"well just come back to my place and ill give you a reward I guess"

she replied although she sounded a bit stuffy. He drove towards her shack in a little nook between two cliffs.

Once he reached her place he could only knock once before Tina came bursting through the door and into his arms, he tried to protest, but she only held onto him tighter, eventually he just went with it and hugged her back, she buried her face between his arm and chest and sobbed

"hey, everything is going to be alright" he whispered and hugged her tighter.

Eventually she stopped and looked towards him

"i-I guess yous wants that reward now?" she asked wiping the tears from her eyes and retreating from his hug,

Axton smiled and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear "my reward was helping you" her pained expression turned to joy and she grinned and hugged him again "you know how I said sully was my third favorite mass murderer of all time" she asked her voice muffled by his body and Axton nodded his head

"yeah so?"

she looked up at him

"well you're my first"

**That's how I thought it should of went, because I really wanted Tina to have a real emotion part other than just her being crazy, and I felt like Axton was a good father figure, I thought about roland, but decided against it, those who have beat the game know why. Read, review tell me what you think! **


End file.
